Quem será
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Um personagem conhecido tem um plano secreto e vai colocá-lo em prática imediatamente. É um dia muito especial para alguém no Palácio Real e essa pessoa terá um surpresa. Será a surpresa boa ou ruim? Descubra! Capítulo 4 (final) postado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Heman ou os Mestres do Universo e nenhum dos personagens desta história. Ela foi escrita para fins apenas de entretenimento e eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. Todos os personagens são de propriedade da Mattel.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta fic eu escrevi por diversão pura e simples. Apenas como uma brincadeira e passa tempo. A ideia me veio e eu decidi postar. Achei interessante. Você consegue descobrir quem é este personagem e o que ele pretende?

Um aviso importante: Eu não sou uma escritora. Sou apenas alguém que gosta de ler e se divertir lendo fics de personagens que gosto. Escrever e postar aqui é uma "terapia" para mim. Falo sério! Dito isto... Divirta-se! :D :D

* * *

**Quem será?**

**I**

* * *

O Palácio Real, capital de Eternia, estava em paz.

Desde o último ataque de Esqueleto e sua turma de malfeitores já havia se passado várias luas e a vida seguia sua completa normalidade.

Um pequeno personagem familiar passeia lentamente em meio as plantas exuberantes do imenso Jardim Real sem ser notado ou mesmo perturbado por alguém.

Com olhos grandes e muito curiosos ele se move pairando por trás dos arbustos silenciosamente para não ser visto e nem mesmo ouvido por ninguém.

Ele não queria que isso acontecesse! Não naquele momento!

Com absoluto cuidado, sorrateiramente ele desliza no ar por entre o jardim. Ele precisava pegar algo que havia deixado, ou melhor, havia escondido ali tempos atrás.

O que seria? Quais eram suas reais intenções? E por que agia tão furtivamente nesta manhã.

Ele tinha um plano que já o havia colocado em prática há alguns meses antes. Um plano bom! Um plano extraordinário! - Pensava ele sorrindo e movimentando as duas longas orelhas juntamente.

E esse plano daria certo! Tinha que dar certo ou tudo iria por água a baixo e ele não queria que isso acontecesse - Ele concluiu.

* * *

Gostaria de ouvir opiniões dos detetives de plantão. :) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Espero que aqueles que estão acompanhando esta história já tenham descoberto quem é nosso misterioso personagem. Se não conseguiu aí vai um pouco mais de pistas. :D :D :D

* * *

**Quem será?**

**II**

* * *

Ele tinha um plano que já o havia colocado em prática há alguns meses antes. Um plano bom! Um plano extraordinário! - Pensava ele sorrindo e movimentando as duas longas orelhas juntamente.

E esse plano daria certo! Tinha que dar certo ou tudo iria por água a baixo e ele não queria que isso acontecesse - Ele concluiu.

Afinal de contas hoje era um dia especial. Realmente muito especial para alguém que ele admirava e respeitava grandemente.

Só de lembrar desta jovem amiga e da grande amizade entre eles ao longo dos anos a criatura sorri com uma boa dose de alegria e satisfação.

Desde o princípio da adolescência desta pessoa em particular ele tinha sempre tentado se superar ano após ano neste dia em especial.

Sua amiga tinha amigos muito importantes no reino. Na verdade, eles eram as pessoas mais importantes de toda Eternia.

-Mas onde está você? Onde está? Tenho certeza que a coloquei por aqui.

Falava ele baixinho consigo mesmo com sua voz quase infantil, não querendo ser ouvido e assim chamar a atenção para si enquanto vasculhava o local desajeitadamente.

A pequena criatura familiar continuou procurando aqui, ali, lá, batendo ora em ramos ora em arbustos com total diligência até que surgiu em seu campo de visão o que procurava e ele parou um pouco surpreso.

Finalmente ele foi recompensado pela insistência. O pequeno jovem estrangeiro que vive há alguns anos em Eternia ficou admirado quando viu aquilo que procurava.

Uma planta de porte pequeno e poucas folhas, não maior que o tamanho de uma palma de mão e que brotava embaixo de uma frondosa árvore que lhe dava sombra abundantemente.

Por ser muito sensível ao calor esta espécie de planta não podia tomar sol diretamente, então ele a plantou ali ainda quando era uma minúscula sementinha. Algum tempo depois, dois meses, ela brotou e há uma semana atrás as flores apareceram.

O jovem já tinha perdido as esperanças que ela brotasse fora de seu mundo original quando um dia ele chegou ali e viu o que ela brotava e crescia vigorosamente. Levou mais tempo que o normal, mas ela brotou.

Agora a planta parecia incrivelmente bela e delicada com suas pétalas arredondadas brancas e amarelas mescladas abertas e ele se surpreendeu ainda mais ao sentir mesmo um pouco afastado o odor perfumado que era muitíssimo agradável que as pequenas flores exalavam

A magnífica planta originária de seu mundo - mundo este confuso para os Eternianos, já que lá quase tudo funcionava ao contrário - tinha mudado bastante desde a última vez que ele a viu.

-Ah! Te achei! Uau! Como você está linda! Ela vai gostar muito de você, minha amiguinha.

* * *

**E então? Ficou fácil agora, não? :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Obviamente a esta altura todos já sabem quem é o personagem. Hahaha! :) :D Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta pequena fic e estão se divertindo lendo ela. Esta história é inspirada em Heman 1983.

* * *

**Quem será?**

**III**

* * *

-Ah! Te achei! Uau! Como você está linda! Ela vai gostar muito de você, minha amiguinha.

Ao observar não só a beleza, mas também a simplicidade da pequenina planta, ele teve uma sensação estranha em seu pequeno coração quando imaginou o que seus outros amigos poderia dar a esta amiga especial em comum.

Havia rei Randor, a rainha Marlena, o príncipe Adam, o comandante do exercito real, Duncan, os mestres Ram Man, Stratos... Pessoas importantes que dariam coisas bem mais importantes e de alto valor.

De repente ele se sentiu muito inferiorizado e até um pouco frustado também e perguntou a si mesmo se sua amiga gostaria realmente do seu presente tão simplório.

Então, ele se lembrou da intensidade na expressão dos olhos dela no ano passado, quando ele fez uma coisa parecida, com algo ainda mais simples: um poema.

Ela ficou muito feliz ao ouvi-lo. Ele notou como seus belos olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ele o recitava. Então ele acreditou firmemente que sua grande amiga realmente gostaria daquele seu gesto e do seu singelo presente.

Determinado, mas delicadamente, ele pegou aquela pequena e frágil planta e a colocou em um objeto próprio, um vaso comum sem qualquer ornamento, com cuidado demasiado.

A pequena criatura de orelhas pontudas depois de ver que estava tudo bem com ela colocou-a onde ele sempre colocava tudo. Tudo mesmo!

Instantaneamente, ele fez o movimento com sua mão direita e guardou a planta em seu chapéu.

Era difícil encontrar alguma coisa ali quando precisava, mas ele não queria que alguém visse o presente antes da hora certa.

Em silêncio, porém muito feliz, ele se foi, desaparecendo no ar apenas dizendo algumas palavras mágicas.

* * *

**Estarei encerrando esta história no próximo capítulo que certamente será bem maior, assim pretendo. Veremos como as coisas irão!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Eu me inspirei em duas plantas (flores) raras para criar a flor que foi dada como presente de Orko á Teela. A **Epiphyllum oxypetalum** que se abre uma vez por ano e tem um odor agradabilíssimo e a **Peristeria elata,** mas as **Bromélias** me inspiraram também.

Como eu já disse antes, eu não me considero uma escritora. Apenas gosto de ler e escrever sobre meus personagens preferidos. Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até aqui. Ler, escrever, comentar, publicar e interagir aqui está sendo uma terapia para mim. Falo sério! Bem, este é o último capitulo desta pequena história que me propus fazer. Espero que tenham gostado.

* * *

** Quem será? **

**IV**

* * *

Teela, filha de Duncan e Capitã da Guarda Real andava pensativa em total silêncio e sem qualquer pressa pelos amplos corredores do Palácio Real voltando de mais uma sessão de treinamento neste final de manhã.

Como de costume todas as manhãs ela treinava quase sempre sozinha, já que o príncipe Adam mais faltava do que ia as aulas de treinamento de defesa pessoal de sua guarda costas, o que a deixava furiosa. Parecia que ele fazia isso intencionalmente para enfurecê-la. E ele sempre conseguia.

Mas hoje foi diferente. Ela mesma foi para o campo de treino na hora de sempre, mas como o príncipe Adam não apareceu, ela não quis treinar sozinha e nem se enfureceu. Teela resolveu fazer outras coisas que exigiam sua atenção imediata.

Ela já havia cumprido rigorosamente toda sua agenda da parte da manhã como Capitã da Guarda Real antes de ir ao campo de treino e como o príncipe Adam mais uma vez não apareceu ela decidiu ver seu pai, Duncan, o Homem em Armas do reino.

Apesar de hoje ser seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, Teela não pretendia fazer nada fora de um dia normal em sua vida. Ela sabia que seu pai estava construindo uma nova máquina para proteger o palácio de um outro possível ataque de Esqueleto e Teela decidiu ver se poderia ajudá-lo.

Ainda que ela não fosse nenhuma genia da engenharia como o era seu pai, um homem de uma inteligência extraordinária, ela costumava participar de suas invenções ajudando em uma coisa ou outra, além do mais era uma boa desculpa para ela passar mais um pouco de tempo com ele.

Com este pensamento em mente ela se dirigiu para a oficina de Homem em Armas. Voando como se tivesse toda pressa do mundo vinha Orko, também por um dos corredores adjacentes. Voando rápido e uma vez por outra olhando para atrás quando fez a curva para esquerda ele se esqueceu de olhar adiante e...

-Orko, pare!

O jovem mago até tentou parar, mas não houve tempo suficiente. O contato, ou melhor, o choque entre os dois foi simplesmente inevitável.

POOOUUUU!

Teela caiu sentada no chão com o impacto e Orko por cima dela. Ele obviamente não era muito pesado, mas na velocidade que vinha o bobo da corte, foi mais do que suficiente para derrubá-la.

Quatro dos guardas que estavam próximos ouviram o barulho do choque e se apreçaram muito rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo quando viram sua comandante tentando se levantar do chão e o bobo da corte a ajudando segurando em uma de suas mãos.

-Capitã Teela! Está tudo bem?

-Sim, guarda! Tudo bem. Foi apenas... Orko. Podem voltar á seus postos.

-Sim, senhora!

-Teela me desculpe! Eu estava com muita pressa de chegar ao meu quarto que não prestei muita atenção por onde ia. Hi, hi!

-Está tudo bem, Orko. Mas... Por que tanta pressa?

-Bem, eu... Hã... eu... Quero dizer, eu...

-Se não quer falar tudo bem, Orko. Mas tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez, por favor. Você pode se machucar ou machucar alguém voando assim.

-Teela...

-Sim?...

-Você poderia me acompanhar até meu quarto? Eu precisava falar com você em particular... É importante.

-Esta bem, Orko. Vamos!

No caminho os dois amigos permaneceram calados, fato este que despertou a curiosidade de Teela, já que seu pequeno amigo era sempre muito falante. Logo chegaram, já que o quarto não era longe de onde eles se encontraram, ou melhor, se esbarraram.

Quando eles entraram nos aposentos de jovem mago, ele fechou a porta magicamente apenas estalando os dedos. Incrivelmente esta mágica deu certo, fato raro quando se tratava da magia de Orko! Sem esperar o amigo começar falar, instigada pela curiosidade, Teela cruzou os braços e perguntou do forma direta.

-Do que se trata Orko? Você está com problemas?

-Não...

-Orko, eu estou ficando preocupada! O que há?

-Bem, eu... é que...

-Orko?!

-Teela... É que hoje é seu aniversário e eu queria te dar meu presente de uma vez.

-Oh! Não precisava.

-Sente-se que eu vou dá-lo agora. Sei que ainda é cedo, mas eu gostaria de fazê-lo assim mesmo.

Teela sentou em uma cadeira e assistiu seu pequeno amigo abrir seu chapéu mágico e começou a tirar algumas coisas de lá. Ele tirou uma bola colorida, um livro, diversos brinquedos infantis, um espelho, outro espelho, mais livros, joias (obviamente réplicas), botas, um relógio de parede, uma vara de pescar...

-Onde está? Vamos, chapéu! O presente! O presente!

Teela se divertia imensamente colocando a mão na boca delicadamente para não rir alto com as trapalhadas de seu bom amigo. Orko continuava tentando encontrar o presente de sua amiga e ele continuava a tirar objetos de todos os tipos, formas e tamanhos de seu chapéu menos o referido presente.

Ele tirou uma máquina semelhante a um computador, uma raquete, uma vassoura, uma peteca, um candelabro, uma lâmpada, uma cabeça de dragão cuspindo fogo furiosamente que ele mais que depressa tratou de empurrá-lo para dentro do chapéu mágico novamente antes que ele saísse totalmente.

-Ai, ai! Você não! Volta para dentro! Volta!

-Ufa, Orko! Ainda bem que você o fez voltar ao chapéu mágico. Eu não queria ver essa coisa aqui.

-Teela, não adianta. Acho que vou desistir de encontrar seu presente. Me desculpe...

-Tente mais uma vez, Orko. Sei que você vai conseguir! Tente!

O mago pensou um pouco e acenou a cabeça positivamente concordando com ela. A única razão para ele continuar e tentar tirar coisas de seu chapéu mágico era por que Orko realmente queria entregar seu presente á amiga.

Ela olhou para todos os lados no quarto que já estava cheio de todo tipo de coisas, mas seu presente ainda não havia aparecido. O quarto do mago e bobo da corte era um aposento simples, mas de tamanho considerável.

Teela realmente nunca entendeu como era possível, mesmo sendo Orko um mágico como ele poderia guardar tanto coisa em um lugar tão pequeno como era seu chapéu. Certamente era um segredo de mágico.

Orko fechou bem os olhos se concentrando e tentou ainda mais uma vez e para surpresa de ambos, deste vez o chapéu entregou o vaso que continha a flor de Trolla. Teela olhou-a fixamente e logo ficou encantada com a beleza exótica da flor. Ela era excepcionalmente bela.

-Iupi! Aqui está! Bem... Teela, como você sabe eu sou apenas o bobo da corte e não tenho muito dinheiro por isso não posso comprar um presente de grande valor, mas eu queria presenteá-la mesmo assim. É um presente bem simples como você mesma pode ver. Feliz aniversário, Teela! Eu espero que goste.

-Orko, ela é linda e que perfuma magnífico! Oh, meu pequenino amigo... Obrigada!

Ela se levantou e o abraçou carinhosamente e o beijou ao lado de seu rosto, em sua bochecha. Mesmo o Trollano tendo o rosto completamente coberto deu para Teela notar como ele ficou vermelho pelo beijo de agradecimento dela.

-Ela se chama Epiphyllum elata oxypetalum e só floresce uma vez por ano. Suas flores ficam abertas apenas alguns dias. Ela é originária de Trolla. Sabe, há alguns meses atrás eu estava fazendo um faxina em meu chapéu mágico e tirei tudo o que tinha nele, isto é, acho que tirei. Ao guardar novamente meus pertences eu notei um pequeno recipiente com algumas sementes de flores raras. Meu tio Montrok é quem me deu quando eu ainda era seu aluno de magia, bem antes de vir parar por acidente aqui em Eternia. Foi então que eu pensei em te presentear com elas. Eu plantei todas as sementes no Jardim Real há dois meses atrás, mas apenas esta nasceu. Ela é muito apreciada em Trolla por causa de seu perfume e raridade.

-Oh! Eu adorei, Orko! Obrigada!

-Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Teela, você deve saber que essa flor só poderá ficar na sombra, de preferência. Ela murcha se ficar exposta ao sol diretamente. Bem... Agora eu vou arrumar meu quarto. Se Homem em Armas vê-lo assim, ele vai ficar bravo e vai me chamar atenção.

-Hahaha! Provavelmente. Se quiser eu te ajudo a arrumá-lo.

-Verdade? Você faria isso?

-Claro! Como sempre Adam não foi ao treinamento hoje e eu estou com um tempo livre.

-Obrigado! Vamos começar, então!

Sorrindo, Teela colocou com todo cuidado a flor em uma mesa que estava próxima a ela e começou a pegar um a um os diversos objetos que estavam no chão e entregá-los para Orko que imediatamente os colocavas dentro de seu chapéu. A julgar pela grande quantidade de coisas no chão do quarto os dois bons amigos levariam um bom tempo ali.


End file.
